


Книга и Кольцо

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Ghostly_Fate



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: Однажды в руки Фродо Бэггинса попадает странная книга, автором которой оказывается сам Темный Властелин.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Sauron | Mairon, Frodo Baggins/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Книга и Кольцо

**Author's Note:**

> Крэк, угар и словоблудие.

Его Великолепие думало, что новый хозяин полный идиот. Впрочем, все его «хозяева» особым интеллектом не блистали. Как и силой воли… Но этот отличился особенно сильно. Очередной хоббит. И откуда они повылезали-то в таких количествах?

Кольцо уже начало выстраивать некую закономерность насчет расы полуросликов: первый хоббит уйму лет держал Его Великолепие в сырой пещере с плохой вентиляцией (это еще сильно повезло быть благородным монаршим кольцом, не знающим таких болезней, как «ржавчина»), второй всю их совместную жизнь таскал Единое и Неповторимое в заднем кармане штанов (и только на старости лет сменил дислокацию — на этот раз положив кольцо в боковой карман).

И наконец попытка номер три — некий Фродо Бэггинс, у которого Кольцо прожило еще много долгих (нестерпимо долгих) лет. Сами подумайте: до чего же скучно все время лежать и лежать, не ведая ни сна, ни покоя. Бывшие «хозяева» Кольцо никогда так надолго не оставляли. Часто с ним беседовали, ласкали по ободку (мерзость!), называли приятными именами. Иногда даже истории интересные рассказывали. А этот… Закинул в угол, как безделицу какую, и внимания от него не дождешься!

О, Кольцо бы могло воспользоваться некоторыми своими уловками, однако же они требовали применить силу, что делать покамест было крайне нежелательно. Олорин, заглянувший в день исчезновения его предыдущего «хозяина», мог что-то заподозрить, если бы с его обожаемыми полуросликами начали происходить странности или вокруг этого тишайшего благостного места вдруг принялись кружить создания Тьмы. А чтобы все провернуть с ювелирной тонкостью и точностью, Кольцу требовалось непосредственное тесное общение с Фродо Бэггинсом. И чем чаще, тем лучше. Для начала неплохо было бы, если бы он хоть раз взял Кольцо в руки. Но шли дни, складываясь в недели и месяцы, Олорин не спешил возвращаться с вестями о происхождении Кольца, а Фродо будто бы напрочь забыл о странном наследстве.

Хоббит, по скромному мнению Его Великолепия, тратил время впустую. Он что-то вечно писал и переписывал, часто ездил в город и привозил оттуда толстые неказистые книги (убожество!), рисовал карты несуществующих мест и подолгу засиживался у камина с трубкой в зубах, задумчиво смотря на огонь. Все эти действия были Кольцу искренне непонятны. Бильбо в свое время чем-то подобным занимался, но в его случае то было обусловлено походом в далекие дали в компании шумной толпы гномов и загадочного мага. Ему и вправду было что написать, о чем вспомнить и по чему тосковать. Но вот Фродо таких событий не переживал, а потому его поведение вызывало заслуженное подозрение.

Его Великолепие уже измаялось, когда противный Фродо в один знаменательный день все же взял Кольцо в руки и стал думать странные мысли. Полурослик отчего-то решил, что так тщательно в свое время оберегаемое его дядей кольцо не абы какое, а волшебное (велика честь догадаться!) и принадлежало оно когда-то то ли великому королю, то ли прекрасной принцессе. Бильбо Бэггинс племяннику о Кольце рассказывал, Олорин тоже обещал разузнать о происхождении странного украшения, но обоих их сейчас рядом с Фродо не было, чтобы образумить размечтавшегося хоббита. А тот, любивший байки да легенды, уже Кольцу по-своему историю выдумал.

«Возможно, — пронеслась мысль в голове Фродо, — оно было сотворено для великой цели в подмогу могучему воину, поборовшему страшное чудище… или для девы невиданной красы, дабы оберегать ее от недобрых глаз».

Если бы Его Великолепие обладало телом, то выпучило бы глаза и поперхнулось. Фродо же тем временем продолжал: «Если оно попало в чужие руки, то с владельцем приключилось что-то ужасное. Ну не могли же такую замечательную вещь просто взять и потерять».

Да, не могли! Его Великолепие у господина внаглую отобрали, своровали, похитили! И чуть не уничтожили! Уж сколько оно печалилось и страдало. Господин не отзывался, дух, из которого Кольцо было сотворено, будто бы исчез из мира. Его Великолепие долго не могло прийти в себя, но в конце концов отомстило разлучнику Исильдуру. Король людей был типичным смертным: жадным, ленивым, похотливым. Обмануть его труда не составило. Конечно, просто привести его к гибели было бы слишком просто и недостойно. Сперва Кольцо вдоволь поглумилось над светлым образом героя, заставив каждого в королевстве — от воина до юродивого — презирать полоумного правителя. И лишь потом… когда у Исильдура не осталось ни одного верного ему человека (бедолага об этом даже не догадывался, находясь в бреду фантазий), Кольцо рассталось с ним. А Исильдур расстался с жизнью.

Ну так вот, Кольцо спаслось. И когда почувствовало возвращение хозяина, поспешило выбраться из реки, используя для этой цели ближайшее разумное существо. Зря. Ой зря оно так поторопилось… Возвращение растянулось на годы, что нестерпимо, когда ты разлучен со своим духом.

«Может, стоит его вернуть?» — подумал Фродо. Кольцо очнулось от воспоминаний и погорячело. Ненамного, ободок лишь чуть-чуть потеплел, но какая страсть взметнулась в нем! Да-да-да, верни! «Нет, Гэндальф говорил ждать и не трогать кольцо. Да и не знаю я, чье оно, кому ж возвращать?» Хоббит кивнул самому себе и вновь затолкал Его Великолепие куда подальше. Возмущению Его Великолепия не было предела.

Гадкий хоббит, казалось, полностью позабыл о своем внезапном порыве и весь оставшийся день занимался своим хоббичьими делами, полностью игнорируя наличие в доме Кольца. Оно конечно же не могло видеть чем Фродо занимается, но по улавливаемым мыслям могло догадаться — ел, курил, читал, снова ел и снова читал.

Его Великолепию такое отношение не нравилось категорически. И все чаще оно задумывалось, чем же таким Фродо Бэггинса соблазнить? Чем подкупить? Как обмануть? Да, в конце концов все и всегда упирается в личный интерес. Кольцо на своем веку всякого роду повидало, и у каждого был целый ворох желаний впридачу к с неустойчивости перед чарами Его Великолепия. В этом мире каждому что-то да нужно, и чем ты могущественней, тем амбициозней. Чувство меры — редкий дар, и обычно наделенные им Кольцо обходили десятой тропой, даже по незнанию не решаясь приближаться к чему-то настолько могущественному и таинственному.

У этого же хоббита словно никаких желаний не водилось. То есть они, конечно, были, но чтобы использовать их как рычаг давления, Фродо надо было заточить в холодное темное пространство без еды и мягких подушек. Однако Кольцо, во-первых, никогда не работало такими грубыми методами, а во-вторых, для осуществления варварского замысла нужно было присутствие еще одного разумного (или не очень разумного) существа, ведь само по себе Кольцо никого запереть было не способно.

Поэтому и маялось бы Его Великолепие дальше, если бы не рискнуло все-таки применить кое-что из своего арсенала. В конце концов, если что-то в твоем положении тебя не устраивает, то надо действовать, оно и так слишком долго пролежало в ожидании, а это недопустимо, когда его Господин ждет не дождется возвращения символа своей власти. Кольцо начало с простого — Зова. Если ты само не можешь к кому-то подойти, то этот кто-то должен сам сломя голову нестись к тебе. Великие свершения полны простых решений.

Мягкая на грани слышимости мысль, не до конца сформированная в слова, навязчивая как подкожный зуд, разлилась по хоббичьей норе и направляла ее единственного жителя прямиком к кольцу. Сперва хотелось просто бросить взгляд в ту сторону, потом возникало непреодолимое желание «всего лишь взглянуть» на кольцо, взять его в руки.

Фродо был прост как медяк и не задавался вопросом о природе внезапного интереса и нетерпеливости. Было наверное это связано еще и с тем, что по сравнению с большинством хоббитов, степенных и обстоятельных, Фродо был знатным разгильдяем, чудиком и, как любили здесь говорить, странным. Поэтому он вскорости отбросил в сторону книгу, строчки из которой никак не хотели складываться в слова, Фродо вернулся к Кольцу. Покрутив его в руках, он тяжело вздохнул.

«Нехорошо это все же. Чужая вещь. А вдруг это была семейная реликвия или подарок? Жаль, что я уже не смогу узнать, кто был его хозяином.»

Фродо снова посмотрел на Кольцо и тяжело вздохнув подхватил книгу, усаживаясь поудобнее в кресло.

«Воин спешил, подгоняя верного коня. О, как боялся он опоздать, не успеть до заката. Ведь как только солнце сядет, страшные чудища перекроют все пути-дороги к Принцессе, и Воин навсегда ее потеряет.»

Что это за книга такая? Его Великолепие не хотело признавать, что все-таки необычные повадки хоббита его занимают. Читать Фродо было совсем нетрудно, ровно также, как тот читал свою книгу, поэтому Кольцо сосредоточилось и тоже приобщилось к книжному рассказу.

«Драгоценное кольцо — подарок Принцессы — лежало в душистом мешочке у груди, наполняя сердце героя любовью и тревогой. И Воин обращался мыслями к нему всякий раз, когда уставал и отчаивался.»

Никогда еще Кольцо такой истории не слышало. Видимо это была очередная выдумка людей. Только они такое и любили. У эльфов подвиги да приключения были настоящими, хоть они их и изрядно приукрашивали, гномьи отличались тяжелым слогом и акцентом на более важных деталях, чем чувства (по мнению гномов конечно), то есть на тяжестях похода, описаниях встреченных чудовищ и красоте добычи. А вот люди как всегда отличились. Они придумали сказки. То, чего никогда не было и случиться вряд ли могло. Потешно невероятные и трагично прекрасные.

Кольцо помнило, что еще в те времена, когда их с Господином дух был един, тот любил читать подобные сказки. Более того, ему нравилось их самому сочинять. И хотя Кольцо любило бесконечно своего создателя, оно было вынуждено признать, что получалось у него из рук вон плохо. За что бы Господин не брался, получался унылый пересказ Войны Гнева. И даже замена имен всех ключевых лиц не меняла ситуацию в лучшую сторону. Описание героев напоминало перечисление характеристик (что было вполне понятно, ведь героями выступали орки и прочие им подобные, бывшие когда-то своего рода подопытными). О битвах рассказывалось с точки зрения применяемой стратегии со всеми подробностями, которые так неуместны в человеческих сказках. Чувства описывались, но так туманно и иносказательно, что понять истинное значение написанного становилось невозможно. А под эпилог непременно следовали рыдания самого незадачливого писателя. Однако все это было в сущности неважно, ведь никто посторонний это творение так и не прочел. Книга осталась в одной из ныне покинутых орками крепостей. И кто знает, может быть, она канула в небытие или, что тоже не следует исключать, попала в руки такого же книголюба, как и Фродо Бэггинс. Но даже если и так, вряд ли она кому понравилась, ведь не было в ней ни исторической точности, ни присущей человеческим книгам простоты.

Фродо продолжал чтение, все больше хмурясь с каждой страницей. Кольцо чувствовало его недовольство, а потому снова поспешило обратить мысли к нему.

«Ужасная книга! — возмущенно подумал хоббит. — Никакой оригинальности, уже пятая история про Воина и Принцессу, почти слово в слово повторяющая предыдущие. Это чудовище точно такое же, как в «Потерянных башмачках», а образ героя сворован из «Пробужденной красавицы». Даже дочитывать не буду, все равно я знаю, чем все окончится; возьму лучше ту, что успел купить у старьевщика, книга показалась мне очень старой. Может быть, сотни лет назад писали нечто более стоящее, чем опусы наших современников? Вот и надо глянуть».

Кольцо было полностью согласно с Фродо. Особенно его радовал то, что хоббит не спешил запрятывать его куда подальше и по-прежнему не замечал присутствия у себя в голове посторонних. Похоже, его и вправду очень интересовали человеческие сказки.

«Так, где же она?.. Ах, вот! Так-так-так. Приступим. "История сия повествует о Войне Великой, смешавшей свет и тьму также споро, как сошлись вражьи войска для искупления гнева своего. И не было в той войне победителя. Те, кто поставил шатры белоснежные, окрасили их вскорости в грязь и кровь, сравнявшись в том с противниками, прежде пребывающими в битвах извечно и запятнавшими не только свой кров и оружие, но равно также плоть и души". Никогда прежде такого начала истории не видел. Да и слог незнакомый. Интересно…»

Фродо с жадностью вцепился в толстую книгу в черном переплете и, забравшись с ногами в кресло, положил ее на колени. Кольцо тем временем пребывало в полном раздрае. Надо было уже давно усвоить, что с хоббитами все далеко непросто. Вот как так может случиться, что сразу две вещи Врага свободных народов оказались в удачливых хоббичьих руках? Ведь на такие реликвии абы как не наткнешься. Сразу возникают смутные подозрения во вмешательстве силы более высокой, чем что бы то ни было в пределах этого мира. В совпадения Кольцо верить категорически отказывалось.

Фродо же с завидным упорством продирался сквозь непонятные названия, суховатый стиль изложения (ведь на яркие описания Саурона хватило ровно на первый абзац) и все чаще возникающие на страницах жалобы на глупость генералов, прожорливость драконов и собственную усталость автора. Читал Фродо все с возрастающим интересом, что было неожиданно для Кольца. И хотя было видно, что осмысливать некоторые моменты книги хоббиту трудно, он не сдавался, вновь и вновь перечитывал, а в какой-то момент даже схватил лист пергамента, чтобы начать записывать названия и имена.

«Мне почему-то кажется, что это не обычная история. Больше похоже на историческую хронику. Да и автор начал выдавать себя. Видимо, для него рассказанное вовсе не выдумка, а нечто очень личное. Кажется, он сам участник событий. Но тогда как же давно это должно было произойти? Сейчас про такие битвы даже не помнят, потому, наверное, эта книга и продавалась как книга сказок».

Фродо бросил задумчивый взгляд на Кольцо. Сила Зова еще действовала, но книга заметно отвлекла его внимание. Что было и немудрено, ведь сотворены обе эти вещи были одним и тем же существом. И хоть Фродо о том не подозревал, тянули его Книга и Кольцо одинаково сильно. В конце концов он отложил историю, потянулся, выставив как можно дальше мохнатые ноги, и слез с кресла, вознамерившись предаться привычным хоббичьим порокам — еде и отдыху.

Кольцо предпочло не торопить события. Пусть странный Фродо Бэггинс спит и набирается сил. Ведь у Его Великолепия родился кошмарно-кошмарный план, и план этот включал в себя Фродо, Книгу и, конечно же, Кольцо. А еще дорогу. Которая, как всем известно, начинается за порогом.

На следующее утро, только и успев, что умыться и наскоро позавтракать (немыслимое кощунство для хоббита — пренебрегать завтраком), Фродо вернулся к прерванному чтению. Обложившись на этот раз кучей пергамента и пособиями по картографии, хоббит с методичностью заступил за изучение попавшей к нему необычной книги. Он был уверен, что раз описываемые в книге события — часть истории, то их возможно распознать. Или по крайней мере понять насколько давно и где конкретно они происходили.

Он был приятно возбужден: впервые за долгое время Фродо удалось найти что-то настолько интересное. Он всегда немного завидовал Бильбо, ведь тому довелось поучаствовать в удивительном приключении. Большая редкость. Особенно для хоббитов. Ведь хоббиты, как хорошо известно, приключения не любили и не одобряли. Самым уважаемым хоббитом был домосед, старательно трудившийся на своей земле и пополнявший семейные погреба серебряными ложками и мягкой шерстью.

Фродо же с самого детства знал, что такая жизнь ничем его не прельщает. Желал он, подобно дяде, странствовать по миру, знакомиться с другими народами и совершать подвиги. Но приключения, как и подвиги — штучный товар. И сколько бы Бильбо ему ни рассказывал, что для начала пути достаточно выйти за дверь, в подобные утверждения Фродо не верил. Ведь, по рассказам то же Бильбо, выжить в передрягах, скрывающихся по ту сторону реки, не так-то и легко, особенно если у тебя в друзьях нет мага и дюжины гномов.

У Фродо таких друзей не было. У него вообще друзей было мало. Книголюб Фродо из дома практически не вылезал, что, оказывается, было не так-то уж и хорошо для хоббита. Ведь надо не только свой дом уважать, но и уметь в нем гостей привечать да самому по гостям время от времени ходить, устраивать праздники, держать двери для соседей открытыми и быть щедрым на улыбки окружающим. Воспитанный чурающимся собственной родни Бильбо, Фродо всего этого сторонился. А значит, в очередной раз показал себя странным.

Но самого Фродо это мало волновало. Так было даже лучше. Потому что его частые походы за реку теперь уже все воспринимали как неизбежное зло, и пропади вдруг Фродо в один прекрасный день, все только сказали бы, что так и должно было случиться. Конечно, в спину говорили всякое и сейчас, но уже как-то лениво, без огонька — странности Фродо успели всем приесться. А потому ничто не мешало молодому хоббиту счастливо проводить время в городе, скупая в лавках все интересные книги до единой.

Книги были дорогим удовольствием, но, во-первых, сам Фродо, кто бы что ни говорил, сложа руки не сидел и своим большим хозяйством занимался. И неважно, что он не копался в земле самолично. Ведь Бэггинсы были богаты (очень даже) и уже которое поколение такую работу передавали слугам, сами же занимаясь контролем и распределением средств. Долгий поход Бильбо чуть не разрушил семейное дело (во многом руку к этому разрушению приложили неравнодушные родственники), но оправились они довольно быстро. И теперь уже Фродо о таких тратах, как книги, мог не беспокоиться.

А во-вторых, истории, что Фродо покупал, были писаны не на серебряных страницах золотыми чернилами, а представляли собой довольно распространенный среди людей вид книг, не отличавшихся ни внешним, ни внутренним качеством. Одним словом, сказки. Но как же Фродо их любил…

С малых лет он заслушивался историями Бильбо: о гномах и магах, о троллях и эльфах, о дальних странах и городах, таких невероятных и невообразимых, таких настоящих, но таких незнакомых. Он слушал, забывая дышать, как восходит солнце в тех далеких краях, как ярки звезды на том, чужом небе, как опасны дороги, коварны реки и непроглядны лесные чащи.

Множество долгих часов спустя, с трудом распрямив спину и похрустывая пальцами, Фродо расчистил стол и повесил на ближайшую свободную стену довольно-таки большую карту. Карта изображала привычную любому местному жителю картину. Однако усилиями Фродо, дорисовавшими жирными чернильными штрихами тут и там недостающие фрагменты, она изменилась до неузнаваемости. Это была карта далекого прошлого, когда реки текли по-иному, очертания берегов сильно отличались, а там, где ныне пустоши, росли дремучие непроходимые леса.

Автор книги подробно описывал не только сражения и географию, но и свои переживания. Было заметно, каких усилий ему стоила эта война и как тяжело он переживал поражения. Потери описывались с такой явной болью, что у Фродо невольно сжималось сердце от сочувствия. Герои истории были блеклыми и серыми, и если спросить Фродо, то он считал главным героем самого автора. Видимо, ему очень хотелось поделиться с кем-то своими переживаниями и взглядами на открывшееся будущее, но не было верного собеседника, а довериться он мог только бумаге, да и той, судя по всему, не до конца.

Автор в последних строках все чаще сбивался с мысли и, кажется, писал уже из последних сил. Фродо было очень трудно разобрать написанное и еще труднее понять. Привычные слова перемежались странными уродливыми символами, о значениях которых Фродо мог только догадываться. Да и мыслеизречение писателя значительно отличалось от привычного хоббиту. Автор рассказывал о том, что задумал отмщение и в каре своей он будет жесток подобно яду, разъедающему медленно, но неумолимо. Что создаст вервие, что задушит волю, петлю, что сломает шею, возьмет в кольцо врагов и сожмет его, не давая пути к отступлению. И кольцо это он скует из собственного духа, алчущего возмездия. Одно кольцо, чтобы править всеми.

Фродо не был так глуп, чтобы не понять — автор книги считал своими врагами и эльфов, и гномов, и людей. А хоббиты, как относящиеся к людям, также должны были попасть под гнев таинственного Владыки.

Но кем бы автор Книги не был, не настолько он могущественным и оказался, раз не сумел воплотить свой план — прошло столько веков, а месть его все еще не свершилась. Как и многое до него, она оказалась сожрана неумолимой пастью времени. Но мысли его, написанные на бумаге, каким-то чудом сохранились. Наверное, автор Книги не желал бы, чтобы его откровения попали в руки врага, но что свершилось, того не воротить. Да и не считал себя Фродо чьим бы то ни было врагом. Он их и нажить себе еще не успел. Для этого хоббиту, по рассказам все того же дядюшки Бильбо, надо было лезть не в свои дела, играть в загадки и дразнить спящего дракона.

Потому и получалось, что Фродо между давно почившим владыкой и собой заключил мир, отдавая дань восхищения его многочисленным, судя по той же Книге, талантам. Хоббит ужасно радовался, что теперь у него появилось свое маленькое (а возможно не такое уж и маленькое) приключение. Точнее, повод для приключения. Как гномий договор со взломщиком Бильбо Бэггинсом. Только про этот повод знали лишь сам Фродо и Книга.

Фродо решил во что бы то ни стало посетить как можно больше описанных автором мест, что еще сохранились и были относительно безопасны. Нет, он не собирался пасовать перед опасностями, но и порывов безрассудности в себе не ощущал. Спешить ни к чему. Если ему и суждено угодить в драконье логово, он предпочтет идти к нему самой длинной и нехоженной тропой.

Решив таким образом, Фродо стал думать над тем, как подготовиться к своему одиночному походу. Определенно требовались маршрут, расчет припасов и план отступления. Вдруг по пути он наткнется на кого-нибудь большого, голодного и несговорчивого?.. Кольцо! Ну конечно. Этот артефакт, верно служивший когда-то Бильбо, пригодится и ему. Довольно кивнув себе и зажмурив глаза от удовольствия, Фродо на радостях раскурил трубку и мечтательно стал смотреть в окно. Скоро. Уже скоро он шагнет за порог.

Уже на следующий день Фродо развил бурную деятельность. Покидать свои владения, не подготовившись, он не собирался. Ему еще месяц пришлось разбираться с делами. Сложнее всего было найти управляющего, но как только с этим было покончено, хоббит приступил к основному. Подготовка была самой что ни на есть тщательной. Поход грозил растянуться на несколько лет и не сказать, что Фродо такими расчетами был огорчен.

«Тот самый день» наконец-то настал: Фродо с легким сердцем вышел из своей уютной норы, которой было суждено оставаться покинутой последующие года два, и потопал в сторону Сумеречных Холмов. Он брал с собой лишь мешок походных припасов, немного золота, то самое Кольцо и конечно же Книгу. Всего этого было, разумеется, недостаточно для долгого путешествия, но Фродо надеялся, что навыки ловли рыбы и создания ловушек для дичи помогут ему в этом нелегком начинании. Все-таки истинные подвиги никогда не были легки и беззаботны. Героям требовалось пережить немало трудностей и пройти сквозь сотни препятствий, прежде чем достичь награды. А потому, приободрив себя, хоббит сделал первый шаг.

На следующий день, ближе к вечеру, Фродо дошел до первого города, который планировал посетить. Конечно, от города здесь уже давно ничего не осталось. Некогда прекрасные стены, высившиеся над озерной гладью Эвендима, были разрушены войнами и временем. Об этом городе Фродо знал давно, да и находился он от Шира недалеко, однако никогда тот не решался посетить даже такое близкое к дому место. Это бы означало, что его личное приключение уже началось. А начинать приключение без цели было все равно что праздновать без повода.

Но теперь все обстояло подругому. Чудесная Книга подарила ему Цель. Он должен путешествовать по миру, чтобы узнать побольше о ее авторе и о тех чудесах, что он описывал. Фродо был уверен, что то была задача не из легких. Ведь жил таинственный вадыка давным-давно в далеких далях, не осталось наверное уже никого из людей, кто бы о нем помнил. Долгую память хранили только камни и книги.

Но сдаваться не стоило. Если бы Воин сдался на полпути, разве бы имела значение пройденная им ранее дорога? Разве простил бы он себя за то, что бросил Принцессу в лапах чудовища? И разве писали бы о таком неудачнике истории? Конечно же нет! А потому не стоило пасовать и прятаться. Фродо решил, что будет делать шаги широкие и смелые, ведь так он быстрее достигнет свое Чудище и получит Принцессу. И в один чудесный вечер будет Фродо Бэггинс сидеть перед камином и вспоминать о ратных подвигах, покуривая трубку и потягивая мохнатые ноги.

***

Темный Властелин Саурон, долгие годы скитавшийся по Средиземью бесплотным духом, преисполненный последним дыханием ярости и злобы, собирал силы на Востоке — в выжженных огнем недр землях Мордора. Зов его расходился во все стороны мира, пробуждая в каждой душе самое потаенное, отвратительное и больное. В ком-то воплощался его Зов безумием, в ком-то гордыней, а в ком-то гневом. И этот ворох душ, потревоженный его мыслями, вскорости должен был разгореться пламенем, сжигающим все на своем пути.

Очередная война была неизбежна. Однако в этот раз Майрону нечего было ставить на кон. Все из того что имело цену в его сердце, уже давно сгинуло и обратилось прахом. Его возлюбленные создания, дом, даже часть собственного духа. Все это он потерял. Чем больше он отдавался мести, тем больше терял. Пока не остался ни с чем. А потому единственным желанием его было покончить с самим своим существованием. Вот только покончив перед тем с существованием как можно большего числа врагов.

Жаль, что Кольцо все же оказалось то ли уничтожено, то ли утеряно безвозвратно. Майрон слишком долго его не ощущал. Если бы оно было с ним, то Майрон смог бы вернуть себе первоначальный облик, в нынешнем же своем состоянии он был слишком уязвим. Новое тело постоянно голодало, испытывало муки боли и было до ужаса слабо. Нестерпимая слабость собственного хроа выводила Майрона из себя.

Он перебрался в Барад-Дур — самое средоточие сил Тьмы. Не хотелось признавать, но он боялся, что все закончится быстрее, чем он распланировал, что не весь его замысел успеет исполниться перед тем, как его окончательно уничтожат. Здесь было безопаснее всего. Тысяча преград ждала того, кто рискнул бы подойти ближе к огнедышащей земле Мордора, а уж о том, чтобы подобраться к крепости Темного Властелина, и речи быть не могло — защита была верной. Только сам Владыка смог бы ее пересечь, только его духу было здесь безопасно. Остальным же было суждено лечь прахом перед подступами к Барад-Дуру.

— Кхм… Кхм!

Неожиданный звук заставил Майрона ощетиниться и удивленно-испуганно оглянуться. Никого не было. Но зато ощущалось что-то очень знакомое и родное. То, чего его давно лишили. Но как оно здесь?.. И кто?

Прошло еще несколько мгновений и перед ошарашенным Властелином Тьмы предстало нечто несуразное, низкорослое и волосатое. Одето оно было в изрядно потрепанный дорожный плащ, волосатые ступни неуверенно переступали по теплому полу, огромные синие глаза смотрели на Майрона с таким восторгом, что тому даже стало слегка неловко.

— Извините мне мою грубость, — вновь заговорило это Что-то. — Фродо Бэггинс, к вашим услугам, — и поклонилось. — Вы даже не представляете, как я вас долго искал!

А Майрон тем временем осторожно нащупал кинжал, спрятанный в рукаве. Кем бы это странное создание не было, оно явно украло вещь Саурона. А те, кто воруют у Темного Властелина, долго не живут.

— У тебя есть то, что принадлежит мне, — угрожающе сказал Саурон. Он уже понял, почему его защита не отреагировала на маленького воришку — она посчитала его неопасным, раз у незваного гостя была часть духа Властелина.

— О да! — Возбужденно воскликнуло Нечто, начав шариться в своем грязном мешке. Вскорости в руках маленького человечка показалась книга. Самая обычная на первый взгляд. Но Майрон сразу признал ее.

— Откуда она у тебя?

— Купил у старьевщика, — пожало плечами Нечто. — Вы знаете, я в жизни ничего интереснее вашей книги не читал. Я как только ее прочел, то сразу понял, что должен дальше делать. Я вас так долго искал, так долго искал! — сбиваясь с мысли, проговорил человечек.

— А мое Кольцо ты тоже у старьевщика купил? — Начиная терять терпение спросил Саурон.

— Какое кольцо? — вдруг запнулся человечек. А потом, будто что-то осознав, засиял пуще прежнего. — Я так и знал, что должен был вернуть его. Ах, какая замечательная история! Мои Цель, Чудовище и Принцесса, оказывается, ждали меня в одном и том же месте! Такой сказки никто еще не писал.

А потом этот обнаглевший вконец человечек схватил Саурона за руку и вложил ему в ладонь Кольцо.

— Берите. Бэггинсам чужого не надо.

Саурон охнул, ощущая, как и тело, и дух его в миг наполняются мощью, и крепко сжал ладонь в кулак. Когда он снова раскрыл ее, кольцо исчезло. Все существо его будто бы омолодилось и воспряло. Вернулась сила, о которой с течением лет Саурон успел и забыть. А вместе с силой к нему и пришли и воспоминания. Те самые, что переживал осколок его духа, заключенный когда-то в Кольце.

— Фродо — ты идиот. Ох, как давно хотелось это сказать! — Саурон выдохнул. Голова сильно болела, две ставших со временем отличных друг от друга стороны сливались в единое целое, и давалось это Темному Властелину нелегко.

— Тебе худо? — участливо спросил его хоббит. Да, теперь Саурон понимал, что это за существо, отважившееся пробраться в самое опасное место в Средиземье.

Хоббиты. Странные, ни на кого из виденных Сауроном ранее народов непохожие. Любили комфорт и уют, рыли норы под холмами, курили табак и завтракали два раза в день. А Фродо Бэггинс умудрился и среди таких необычных существ отличиться. И совершенный им поступок становился еще более героическим, если учитывать, как сильно хоббиты не любили дальнюю дорогу и походную пищу.

— Давай я помогу тебе? — вновь заговорил Фродо. — У меня с собой есть травы от головной боли.

— Хм… — Саурон деланно задумчиво постучал пальцем по губам. — Давай так, с меня ванна, с тебя травы. Согласен на такую сделку?

— На сделку я всегда согласен, — покивал Фродо. — А потом мы подумаем над тем, как тебя спасти.

— Спасти? От чего? — хитро прищурился Саурон.

— Конечно же от Чудовища! — благосклонно объяснил хоббит. — А раз ты и Чудовище, и Принцесса, то спасать тебя нужно от себя самого. Не переживай, у меня большой опыт в борьбе с чудовищами, — заверил Фродо и подмигнул ошарашенному Саурону. И почему-то в это охотно хотелось верить.


End file.
